So Cold
by SJnMe
Summary: Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya kedinginan an ia membutuhkan Sungmin untuk menghangatkannya kembali   / A KyuMin SongFic/ RnR pleaseee


**SO COLD**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin, Park Jungsu, Lee Hyukjae, Zhoumi**

**Pairing: KyuMin, slight!KyuMi**

**Rating: T *maybe***

**Genre: Songfic, Romance, Slight!Angst**

**Author: SJnMe**

**Warning: Shonen-ai, Typo, OOC, Bad Story etc ^^**

**A/N: My first FF here! So be kind, and RnR, please…. :D**

**Hope you like it! ^^**

**Inspired by my favorite song **

**Chris Brown – So Cold**

_Damn I want my baby back  
>It's so cold without her<br>Cold without her  
>She's gone<br>Now I'm alone, no one to hold on  
>Cause she was the only one<em>

"Sudah cukup, Kyu…." Kata Leeteuk yang langsung mengambil gelas berisi beer itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah sangat mabuk."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Bukan…. Bukan senyum penuh keceriaan seperti biasanya. Namun senyuman itu terlihat menyedihkan. Penuh rasa sakit dan kekecewaan.

"Minnie…."gumam Kyu lirih. Setetes air mata kembali membasahi pipinya. Dengan segera Leeteuk merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun, yang entah kenapa terasa begitu rapuh saat itu. Leeteuk merasa iba pada adik kesayangannya itu. Namun sekelebat rasa kecewa menyelimuti hatinya.

"Ini kesalahanmu sendiri, Kyu…."ucap Leeteuk sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ma—maafkan aku hyung… " Kyuhyun kembali menangis sekencang-kencangnya di bahu Leeteuk.

_And I know I was dead wrong  
>But if you youuuu<br>If youuu  
>See her sooonn<br>Ask her will she forgive me_

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat mendekatakan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo…" tedengar suara dari seberang sana.

"H-hyung….."

Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengeluarkan suara. Sampai tiba-tiba….

"KAU! Mau apa kau meneleponku, hah?" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara bentakan itu.

"H—hyung… a—aku mohon Eunhyuk hyung… sampaikan pada Minnie, ka-"

"Cukup!" eunhyuk memotong kalimat Kyuhyun. Amarah terdengar jelas dari nada suaranya. "Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sungmin hyung? Kau membuatku muak, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya sekali lagi. Ya, dia tahu… ini memang kesalahannya.

"Hyung…. Aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku bodoh saat itu. Aku yang salah, hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku malah mencium Zhoumi waktu itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf hyung…." Kyuhyun sudah tidak mampu lagi membendung tangisnya.

Eunhyuk menghela napas kuat-kuat. Tidak, demi Sungmin, dia tidak boleh takluk dengan tangisan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah menyakiti hyung kesayangannya.

"Sekarang kau mau apa? Kembali padanya? Cih! Jangan harap Cho Kyuhyun!"suara Eunhyuk masih terdengar dingin.

_If you ever see her_  
><em>If you ever meet her<em>  
><em>If you ever get a chance to sit down, talk to her<em>  
><em>Then tell her it's so cold<em>  
><em>It's so cold, it's so cold<em>  
><em>Here without her<em>  
><em>And tell her I miss her<em>  
><em>Tell her I need her<em>  
><em>Tell her I want her<em>  
><em>I really want her to come back home, back to keep me warm<em>  
><em>Tell her I'm sorry, I'm really sorry<em>  
><em>Can you forgive me?<em>  
><em>Please forgive me<em>  
><em>And come back home, keep me safe and warm<em>

Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. "Tidak hyung. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya lagi…."

Eunhyuk terdiam. 'mau apa anak ini?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hanya saja… tolong katakan padanya hyung…." Kyuhyun menarik napas, sepertinya airmatanya pun telah mongering, "katakan padanya aku minta maaf, hyung. Katakan aku meridukannya, aku membutuhkannya, dan aku merindukannya….."

Tidak kuat lagi, Kyuhyun pun langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ditariknya selimutnya. Ya, bahkan harum wangi tubuh Sungmin pun masih tersisa di selimut itu.

"Maafkan aku, Minnie. Kembalilah…." gumam Kyuhyun sebelum terlelap.

_If you ever see her  
>If you ever meet her<br>If you ever get a chance to sit down and talk to her  
>Let her know it's so cold<br>It's so cold, it's so cold  
>Without her<em>

"Kyu….."

Suara itu terus memanggilnya. Suara yang amat sangat ia kenal. Suara yang ia rindukan.

"Bangun Kyu… ini sudah pagi, bodoh…."

Kyuhyun menggeleng ini mimpi lagi. 'Tidak pergilah, jangan menghantuiku lagi…' Kyu meracau tidak jelas.

"Ayolah Kyu, aku sudah membuatkanmu pancakes untuk sarapan…."

Kali ini suara itu diiringi dengan sentuhan hangat. Sentuhan yang amat Kyuhyun rindukan. Sentuhan yang selalu membuatnya gila. Hangat. Sangat hangat. Menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin, semenjak kepergiannya.

Kyuhyun pun menyerah. Ia membuka mata perlahan. Berharap mimpi yang mengahantuinya tadi segera pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian.

Kini, di hadapannya, sebuah bayangan yang tidak jelas. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Berharap matanya dapat segera beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya.

Bayangan itu tampak semakin jelas, bayangan seseorang yang tersenyum padanya. Sesorang yang amat ia rindukan.

"Sungmin….."gumam Kyuhyun tidak jelas.

"Iya, bodoh… ini aku. Siapa lagi yang mau membangunkanmu, hah?" Kyuhyun menampar pipinya pelan. Ini bukan mimpi.

Segera saja Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah manis itu dengan tangannya. Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali mengaliri wajahnya.

Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Sungmin. Ia terus menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum, tangannya memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. Dielusnya kepala Kyuhyun lembut, mencoba menenangkan orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Maaf….."

Satu kata itu terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. Satu kata yang mampu mengobati rasa sakit di hati Sungmin. Membuatnya melupakan semua perbuatan Kyuhyun. Ya, mungkin memang ia terlalu mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu, Kyubaby….. dan aku sudah memaafkanmu, sayang…." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Dipandangi wajah kekasihnya itu. Tangannya mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak pantas mendapatkanmu, Minnie….." Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pipinya itu. "Siapa bilang? Kau layak mencintaiku Kyuhyun. Saranghae…"

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mendekatkan wajah yang cantik itu semakin dekat. Ditempelkannya bibirnya pada bibir Sungmin. Bibirnya menyapu lembut bibir plump milik Sungmin. Dihisapnya bibir atas Sungmin perlahan. Menikmati seluruh bagian bibir Sungmin. Benar-benar sebuah sensasi yang ia rindukan.

Kyuhyun memperdalam ciumannya. Kini lidahnya pun mulai aktif bekerja. Meminta akses untuk masuk ke rongga mulut milik Sungmin yang hangat. Lidah kyuhyun masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin. Hangat. Sangat hangat.

"Engghhh, Kyu….."desah Sungmin. Ternyata ia juga begitu merindukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin…" kata Kyuhyun di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lagi Cho Kyuhyun…."balas Sungmin ketika mereka terpaksa harus melepas ciuman mereka. Salahkan kebutuhan manusia untuk bernapas.

Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sungmin. Memandangi wajah Sungmin sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, Minnie…."

"AKu tahu, karena kalau kau menyakiti ku lagi, Eunhyukie akan membunuhmu saat itu juga…"Sungmin tertawa sekilas membayangkan wajah Eunhyuk tadi malam.

"Eunhyuk hyung? Apa dia cerita kalau aku meneleponnya tadi malam?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun perlahan. "Waktunya sarapan, bodoh…"

"Hei, jangan memanggilku bodoh terus." Kyuhyun pura-pura cemberut.

Dipeluknya pinggang Sungmin.

Sekarang hatinya sudah merasakan kehangatan, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan kedinginan meguasainya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa seorang Lee Sungmin.

**THE END **

**RnR Pleaseeeee….! ^^v **

**Thanks for Reading XD**


End file.
